The instant invention relates to a process for manufacturing a butter-spread using simple means to obtain a highly useful product. Butter-spreads with low fat content, known as low caloric or semibutter have been manufactured by prior art methods. However, the techniques employed herefore were rather demanding in the production of such butter modifications due to the high water content in such compositions. Additionally, prior art products required that the preservatives be added in order to achieve useful storage or shelf life characteristics.